Dark Secrets Reviled
by LigerZero2004
Summary: The Royal Cup is over. The Blitz Team is now talking a long needed rest but something happens. Out of nowere Bit just disapears, and no one know were he went and when he will come back... (Chapter 6 is now up Please R&R)
1. The Disaperance

Chapter 1  
  
The disappearance  
  
It was your average late-summer day. The Royal Cup Tournament was over and every one was taking a long needed rest. Brad was relaxing in the sun out side, Jamie was playing some game by himself, Doc... lets just say he is acting like he usually dose, and Leena was chasing Bit around for stealing some food out of the kitchen.  
  
"Bit Cloud give me back those cookies right now." Leena yelled at the top of her lungs at the fleeing Bit in front of her.  
  
"Finders keepers Leena. Sorry babe but I found them and now they are mine." Bit then turned around and flashed the cookies in her face while running back wards.  
  
CHASH!!!! Bit then stumbled on a toolbox then went strait back ramming the back of the neck on the Liger Zero's paw.  
  
"Fuck that hurt!" Bit layed on the ground holding the back of his head and neck. Leena ran up to him and snatched the cookies before he got them.  
  
"You disserved that one Bit Cloud for taking my snack." Leena then took a bite out of one of her cookies.  
  
Bit sat up still holding the back of his neck and using his free hand to help him up on his feet. As he held his neck he felt something hot and sticky on him. He took his fingers off the sore spot and looked at them. "Oh shit!" He yelled.  
  
"What now... ewwww." Leena then back away from him. Blood ran off of his hand and down the back of his neck.  
  
Bit just shook his head then walked out of the hanger. Leena then looked after him as he passed by a corner.  
  
"What in the world are you two doing now?" Leena looked over and saw Brad standing there. His arms were crossed over his chest and his sunglasses were down low enough so that his eyes. "What did you do to him this time Leena?"  
  
"Nothing really he took my cookies and I chased him for them. As we got out here he trips and rams the back of his neck onto the Liger. I didn't do anything honest." She pleads to him.  
  
"Come on lets see how he is doing then. Shall we go?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
~~***~~  
  
Leena walked with Brad to Bit room. As they were heading down the winding hallways Leena was think of what had happened to her perish Bit. `If only I found a way to get in front of him or grab him then he would have not gotten hurt. Oh Leena it is not your fault that son of a bitch was asking for that the day he came here...'  
  
"Yo Leena snap out of it." Brad stopped and Leena just walked right past him lost in her own thought. "Leena" He yelled  
  
"Huh what?" Her head then shot up and she looked at Brad. "Oh sorry just thinking of some things."  
  
"Well save it for later." Brad then knocked on the door. "Hey Bit are you alright in there?"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Bit answer me are you alright in there?"  
  
Still not answer.  
  
"Oh fuck it move to the side." Leena then went over and forced the door open. "Oh my god..." She just stood there staring in the room.  
  
"What is it?" Brad took a look in. "Shit what happened in here?"  
  
As they walked in papers and glass covering the ground crinkled and cracked under their footsteps. . The lamps on the table flickered on and off. The cold air from out side rushed in from the broken window.  
  
"Bit were are you?" Leena then ran over to the bathroom and took a look inside. Then she came back in with her head hung low.  
  
"Is he in there Leena?" Brad asked.  
  
"No he is gone."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~~***~~  
Ok so my first try at a Zoids Fanfic. Don't flame me because of how lame or dorky it is. Just review it and if you must flame me just e-mail it to me and then I can respond to your comment if it is reasonable. 


	2. Midnight Search

Sorry for the long wait. I've been having trouble with my schoolwork and senior project. So here is chapter 2:  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Midnight Search  
  
"Bit were are you?" Leena then ran over to the bathroom and took a look inside. Then she came back in with her head hung low.  
  
"Is he in there Leena?" Brad asked.  
  
"No he is gone."  
  
"Go check around and see if you find him. I'll go down to the garage and see if he is with the Liger." Then Brad ran out of the room.  
  
~~***~~  
  
"Knowing Bit he is most likely in the kitchen raiding the frige." Leena ran down the hall as fast as she could with out falling head over heals. She turned the corner and looked into the kitchen. No one was there. Nothing was disturbed or changed since the last time she was in there. "No where could he be at?"  
  
"Whom are you talking about hunny?"  
  
Leena tensed up and looked behind her. "Why are you here Harry?" She growled at him.  
  
"Just to see you pumpkin. Now whom are you talking about hunny?"  
  
"Get out of my way." Leena pushed past him and ran to the reckroom to see if he was there at all. No were to be seen.  
  
~~***~~  
  
She then ran to the garage to see if Brad seen him.  
  
"Brad…Brad…answer me!!" Leena screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Stop screaming I hear you, and no I have not seen him." Brad jumped down from the Liger Zero. "He was not even here." Brad looked up at the proud Liger. Brad rembered when Bit would take Liger out on runs and kept him in perfect working order along with the armors.  
  
~~***~~  
  
"Well he has to be around here somewhere. He could not have disappeared into thin air." Leena walked outside. It was around three days ago when Bit was last saw. The moon was full hanging in the mid-night sky. The sandy landscape was a ghostly whites and blues. "To think I loved the night sky. And now I hate to see it."  
  
Brad walked up to her. "What do you mean Leena?"  
  
"Well it was a night just like this when my mother died. I was young but I rembered it like it was yesterday." Tears were streaking down her face.  
  
"Hey if it hurts you to much don't talk about it ok…" Brad was cut off shot by Liger roaring. "What is it Liger?"  
  
"Hey Brad look out there. What is that?"  
  
They both look out. It was a strange looking Zoid. It looked like the Liger but it was all black. It had red teeth and claws instead of gold.  
  
"Lets get out Zoids and check it out." Leena said while running to her Gun Sniper. Brad sprinted to the Shadow Fox. Both of them then headed out. "Lets get them quick ok and start to look for Bit again."  
  
But as they charged the Zoid turned and ran. "After him Brad." Leena said over the radio.  
  
"Roger that Leena." And both of them headed out after him.  
  
~~***~~  
  
"Alright now where is he at…?" Right in front of her Zoid the Black Liger jumped out. That is when they got a good look at it.  
  
It looked like the Schinder only all of it was black. The blades were a deep dark navy blue. It had red teeth and claws instead of gold.  
  
"Who are you? And why did you come to our base?" Brad yelled over the radio to the other pilot.  
  
The pilot let out an evil laugh. "Well you should know who I am for your sake."  
  
"Bit. Is that really you?" Leena said. "Why are you in that Zoid?" She growled.  
  
"To get rid of you that is what."  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
~~***~~  
  
Ok kind of dorky right now but the next chapter will explain it. :P 


	3. The Black Liger Fury Part One.

Chapter 3  
  
The Black Liger Fury Part One  
  
"Bit. Is that really you?" Leena said. "Why are you in that Zoid?" She growled.  
  
"To get rid of you that is what." He then charged forwards and rammed Leena's Gun Sniper to the ground.  
  
"Bit why are you doing thins? We are your friends." Brad yelled over the radio.  
  
"Brad never mind why he is doing this. Just get him and ask questions later." The Gun Sniper got up and started to fire a barrage of bullets that carpeted all around the Liger. "Ha got him!"  
  
"Think again babe." The dust from Leena's attack cleared away to revel that Bit's Liger didn't have a scratch. "Now what to do with you? Have some fun of get this over with in one shot?" He was mocking and teasing them.  
  
"Leena he is just playing with us. Our Zoids can't stand up to his. We have to go back to the base and fast." The Shadow Fox came up next to the Gun Sniper. It's volken gun ready to shoot if needed.  
  
"So you want to play now do you? Well let's have some fun now." Then a cloud of pitch-black smoke engulfed the entire area.  
  
"Oh no. His Zoid has a smoke discharger. Now we can't see him in this."  
  
~~***~~  
  
Leena walked around trying to find a good sniper spot and to see if she can find the Liger.  
  
"Dang it where is he. Oh well I need a good sniper spot if I hope to stop him." She then spotted one on top of a ridge. It was perfect. Open on three sides. The only way to get up was the small pathway on the left side. "Oh what luck to find this spot." She then headed up to the top.  
  
~~***~~  
  
The view was perfect. The smoke was starting to clear up in areas so that left only a small amount of places he could be hiding. Brad was easy was easy to see.  
  
Then the Liger charged forward. His head blades were craned forward just like a buster slash attack. Only they seamed to be on fire.  
  
The Shadow Fox fried round after round but it did not even faze the Liger in anyway. He just kept on charging. Not caring that his Zoid was being blasted at.  
  
Leena watched as Bit rammed into the Fox. The blades just sliced the armor of the Zoid into pieces. He then turned his glance towards the Gun Sniper.  
  
"Bit what has happened to you? Why are you doing this?" Leena looked at the Liger. Two braces locked onto the ground.  
  
"Why? I am out to get rid of any team that is in my way. That is why."  
  
All along the tail red fins spread out. The thrusters on the Ligers turned on to low power. The two blades on the side of his head extended out and fans spread out along the edges between the blades and the side of the armor on the head.  
  
"Bit what are you doing?"  
  
The air and dust around the Liger started to kick up and swirl.  
  
"Bit answer me damn it." Leena yelled.  
  
"Who said Bit was here any more? I surely didn't say that Bit was here."  
  
Then a beam shot from the Liger's mouth. It was a powerful Particle Beam Cannon.  
  
~~***~~  
  
Short but it get the point across. This is Part One. Part Two will be up soon. 


	4. The Black Liger Fury Part Two

Ok here is Part Two. In Part One you left off when the battle was just intensing well here is where you find out a little on what happened to Bit before hand. Enjoy reading: P  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Black Liger Fury Part Two  
  
The Particle Beam zoomed up at Leena's Gun Sniper. Cutting through the air.  
  
"BIT! STOP! PLEASE!!" Leena screamed.  
  
But the beam just zoomed past the Gun Sniper. It was just off by a few degrees. The Sniper stood there just as it was when the Liger fired the beam.  
  
"Bit. Bit answer me. Are you alright?" Leena hoped out of the cot pit and looked down at the Liger. A Red Blade Liger had sliced the Liger's thought and cut off the energy to the Beam Cannon. Then it moved back. The Liger Zero then fell on the ground. "Layon is that you?"  
  
"Of cores. I was just passing by and I saw you in trouble." He said. "Who is piloting this Zoid?"  
  
"It is Bit I think. But how did you get so close?"  
  
Just then the Liger dashed forward knocking the Blade Liger off of its feet and into the air. "You should worry about yourself. Not about another warrior." Bit said over the radio.  
  
"Who are you? And what did you do to Bit?" Leena yelled.  
  
"As I said. Bit is no longer here. My name is of no importance right now. All you should be worrying about is how I am going to destroy you and your Zoid." His voice was deep and dark. Just hearing him talk made shivers run up and down Leena's spine.  
  
"No. My friends come first than anything else. Also my love." Then just out of nowhere she fired a barrage of bullets. "Bit means the world to me. Even if you took over his mind and body I bet you could not get to his heart." The Sniper jumped down and dashed towards the Liger.  
  
"Doubt it girly." He pushed the controls forward. The Liger leaped and charged. "You will regret ever facing me. For I will strip you Sniper piece by piece."  
  
The blades cranked forward as the Liger sped at the oncoming Sniper. They were just about to connect when Leena swerved to the right and shot the Liger in the neck. Sparks flied and the liger gave out a shrill cry of pain.  
  
"But how? How could I have not seen that coming? Damn it…" He banged the controls in anger and frustration. "They have no experience. How could they? I am a top class fighter. DAMN IT!!!"  
  
"Now that is over with. Tell me what you did to Bit? NOW!" She yelled.  
  
"As I said over and over Bit is no longer here. I took over his body and mind. He was he only one that was capable of piloting this Zoid. I took over his mind in hoping that he could unlock the Liger Zero Fury's capabilities. I was not able to for it would not let me into the cot pit. I took Bit in hoping to be able to pilot the Fury."  
  
A video link opened and she could see his face clear as daylight. His eyes were darker now; their bright sea green color was lost in the dark ocean blue. His blond hair took on a more light brown highlights. And his skin was ghostly white. "You seam to be disgusted with my appearance young warrior?" He said.  
  
"But why would you want to destroy us? We have never done anything to you."  
  
"You remember the Backdraft group don't you?"  
  
"Yes but how do they come into play?" She said in a puzzled tone.  
  
"Just hold your horses. My spirit was lost for centuries. And they have resurrected me in hoping to take over a strong Zoid. They tried to have me take over the Zoids AI system but that was hopeless. So I went on my own and took over your friend here." Just then the Furies eyes glowed a dark ruby red. "And to you my name is Raven."  
  
Smoke poured in over the field and Leena's Zoid was blinded. "Wait come back…" Her voice trailed off as he left into the night.  
  
~~***~~  
  
Ok so it didn't have as much info as you probably hoped it has. But as the story goes along more info will come out. I swear that one chapter will have the history of Raven. I promise. 


	5. Raven

Ok sorry it took me soooo long. But I have a major case of writers block. Well here is the history of Raven. Kind of a cross but read and find out.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Raven  
  
The two moons hung high in the evening sky. A single eagle dove down and perched on one of the trees looking over the lake that was near by. Just then a gust of wind blew through the small valley and trees were knocked down and crashed into the lake and nearby shrubs. The Liger came crashing down right next to the shoreline. Sparks were flying every were.  
  
Raven hoped out of the cot pit and looked over the damage done. The neck was totally messed up, and the body armor needed major repairs. "Reminds me of when I had the Genosaurer. I wonder what had happened to Shadow."  
  
~~***~~  
  
"Come on dad. We have to go find Bit." Leena slammed her fist down on the table.  
  
"The second we come into range of his cannon were done for. Leon was lucky to get up close but I doubt he could get into close combat like that again with out being noticed." Brad said.  
  
"Brad has a point Leena. Bit must have not known I was nearby. I guess luck was on my side tonight." Leon said as he leaned back with his arms behind his head.  
  
"We will do our best in the morning when the sun comes up. That Black Liger has the greater advantage at night." Doc said.  
  
"Well ok…"  
  
~~***~~  
  
The sun slowly came up over the hilly horizon. Birds chirped from the forest, but from the distance dark clouds washed over the sky. Thunder rolled and startled the young man in the Zoid. He rubbed his eyes and looked around him. The sky was darkening quickly. It was going to be a long as rough storm. He rembered seeing them often in the past.  
  
"If only Shadow was here. Then the repairs would go faster. But I have no idea where he went or what happened to him." A giant bolt of lighting crashed down near by causing him to cringe. "Great I am in an 20 year old body or so, but I still feel like an 16 year old."  
  
~~***~~  
  
A young boy stood there next to his Zoid. Its red paint shone brightly in the noon sky. Next to him stood a black organoid. It rubbed it nuzzle into the boys back.  
  
"Shadow stop that it tickles."  
  
"RAVEN" It came from all around him.  
  
"Who is there? Show yourself." He stepped back. The organoid moved forward putting itself in front of the boy.  
  
"Haha. That pathetic organoid can't do any good for you now." Just then bolts of lighting can crashing down. The organoid was then incased in a crystalline pod and was shot off down to the ruins below. "Now for you Raven."  
  
"NO." Then more lighting showered down on him.  
  
~~***~~  
  
Raven shot up in screaming bloody murder. His whole body was shaking like crazy. "Shadow were are you at." Just then he took a look out side the cot pit.  
  
Standing there on the hood was a dark creature. Its features were not very noticeable. But then a clap of thunder and a blot of lighting came crashing down near by and he got a good look at the creature. Its blue eyes shone and it black coat shined in the bright light.  
  
"Sh…Shadow is that you?"  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
~~***~~  
  
Ok ok. So I do suck. And no you see it is a major cross over of Zoids series. Please I need help in ideas. E-mail me if you have any that would really seam nice. 


	6. Shadow Returns

Ok here it is. Took me forever and a day to finally get something up. Thanks to every one who gave me some ideas and for the reviews. I love reviews. ON WITH THE SHOW...  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Shadow Returns  
  
Raven looked out at the black organoid. He then rubbed his eyes and looked back out. All he saw was black and the water running off of the Liger. He tried to look out but it was no use, the storm was impossible to see through inside of the Liger. He reached down for the backpack of supplies and tools. "Where in the world is it. Ah here it is." A bright orange flashlight was produced form the pack.  
  
The Ligers cot pit opened slowly and Raven climbed out. It then quickly shot to keep out the rain that was now coming down heavier than before. He switched on the light and started to walk up to the edge of the woods.  
  
"Shit!" He slipped and fell off a small ledge. Mud covered his arms and legs as he tried to get up with out falling again. "Damn it. And I never noticed that before." He then started off again when the light started to flicker. He banged it a couple of times until he saw it. A huge black tail aimed for his head.  
  
~~***~~  
  
"Brad what are you doing up there?" Leena was standing by the Liger.  
  
"Trying to see if there is anyway that I could possibly pilot this Zoid why?"  
  
Leena stood there shocked. 'How can Brad pilot the Liger Zero. He hates when we try to pilot him. Wait a second.'  
  
"Brad hold on a minute." Leena yelled up.  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"Let me try and pilot the Liger."  
  
~~***~~  
  
Raven opened his eyes a little. His vision was blurry; at the best he could see color. He tried to sit up but a wave of pain from his neck and spine stopped him.  
  
"Don't move. You need to rest some more." It was a woman's voice. It sounded clear and sweet to the ears.  
  
"Who are you? And why did you help me?" His voice was dry and cracked.  
  
"I kinda felt that I had to help you. Seeing that your own organoid didn't even know you by sight." He blinked a couple more times trying to get his vision to come back. "My name is Larissa."  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
~~***~~  
  
OK kinda short. What can I say that's what happens when your grounded form the comp for a month. Well I hope to get more up.  
  
Raven: Who is Larissa?  
  
Me: Keep reading and find out soon. 


End file.
